Si tu savais
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: Je suis nulles pour les résumer.Le mieux c'est d'aller lire
1. Si tu savais

**Titre** : Si tu savais

**Auteur **: Aya

**Disclaimer** : bah malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas a moi snif

**Notes **: les caractères en gras italiques c'est la lettre qu'écrit Harry

**POV Harry**

_**Si tu savais à quel point je souffre**_

_**Je souffre quand tu m'ignores**_

_**Je souffre quand tu me forces,**_

_**A faire des choses qui me détruisent.**_

Je te croise comme à l'habitude dans le couloir, tu t'arrêtes, me regarde.

Une foi de plus, tu te moques de moi, tu me tournes en ridicule devant tout le monde.

Et, pour me défendre une foi de plus, je t'insulte.

Mais, comme à chaque fois que je le fais, je me détruits un peu plus.

_**Si tu savais a quel point je souffre**_

_**Je souffre quand tu ne prends pas la peine d'écouter,**_

_**D'écouter autre choses que toi**_

Cette fois la, je t'attends, j'attends que tu sois seul.

J'ai besoin de te parler, de te dire ce que je ressens.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que déjà tu me dis de la fermer.

Je me tais, j'en ai assez, ce que je ressens, me détruit.

_**Je souffre tellement,**_

_**Que j'en vient a te haïr.**_

_**Te haïr pour toutes ces choses,**_

**_Que tu ne prends même plus la peine d'écouter_**.

Je te vois qui continue ton chemin, je t'attrape par le bras pour te forcer a me regarder.

Et toi, tu me jettes le regard le plus noir que tu n'as jamais porté sur quelqu'un.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je pars en courrant vers mon dortoir, j'attrape un bout de parchemin,

Et je t'écris c'est quelques mots.

_**Si tu savais a quel point je te hais**_

_**Et parce que je te hais,**_

_**A présent ma main glisse sur la lame d'un poignard,**_

_**Ce même poignard que tu m'avais offert.**_

_**Tu me l'avais offert a l'époque,**_

_**Ou tu souciais de ce que je pouvais ressentir**_

_**A présent,**_

_**Le poignard est sous ma gorge.**_

_**Je fini de t'écrire cette lettre,**_

_**Et j'en finirais pour de bon.**_

Je donne ma lettre a un hibou, pour qu'il te la remette.

Une fois l'oiseau sorti, je me remets a pleuré en espérant toujours que tu viendrais.

Mais plus jamais tu ne viendras car toi et moi c'est fini.

Et ça, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Je t'aime tant.

_**Parce que je te hais a un point tel,**_

_**Que malgré tout,**_

_**Je continue de t'aimer.**_

_**Fin POV Harry**_

Draco entra dans le dortoir en courant, mais il était trop tard.

Harry gisait dans son sang.

Il en avait fini par amour.

FIN

Voila c'était la première fic que j'ose publié, j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	2. Si j'avais su

**Titre : Si j'avais su**

**Auteur : Aya**

**Disclamer :** bah malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas a moi snif

**Notes :** les caractères en gras italiques servent a montrer ce qu'écrit Draco

Merci pour les review ça m'a beaucoup motivée pour trouver une suite

**POV Draco**

_**Si j'avais su t'expliquer mes peurs,**_

_**Si seulement je n'avais pas eu si peur**_

_**Peur de ce qu'aurait pu penser les autres**_

Quand je te croisais dans un couloir,

J'étais incapable de m'exprimer face à toi.

Alors pour cacher ce malaise,

Je t'ignorais, je me moquais.

_**Je t'ai fais souffrir,**_

_**Mais moi aussi je souffrais.**_

_**Je souffrais de ne pouvoir te dire,**_

_**Ce que je ressentais,**_

Après t'avoir courir vers ton dortoir,

Je me suis senti mal.

Arrivé devant les portes de la grandes salles,

J'ai été pris de remords.

**_Je t'ai cherché,_**

_**Je voulais tout t'avouer.**_

_**Te serrer contre moi pour faire cesser ces larmes que j'avais vu couler.**_

Quand je suis rentré dans votre dortoir,

Par se passage que tu m'avais un jour montré,

Je t'ai trouvé la,

Etendu sur le sol froid.

Tu baignais dans ton sang.

_**Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi suis-je comme ça ?**_

Je prends ton corps dans mes bras,

Et je te serre contre moi.

_**J'ai été si stupide de croire,**_

_**Croire que je pouvais reprendre ma vie comme avant que tu ne rentres dedans.**_

_**Je m'en mords les doigts.**_

Mes larmes coulent,

Je ne peux pas les arrêter,

Je ne veux pas les arrêter.

_**J'ouvre les yeux et la,**_

_**Je le vois.**_

_**Ce maudit poignard que je t'avais offert.**_

_**Tu l'avais trouvé si beau,**_

_**Et moi je te l'avais offert pour te rendre heureux.**_

Je dépose ton corps sur le sol glacé.

Et j'attrape alors ce maudit poignard,

Dieu que je le trouve laid,

A présent que ton sang coule le long de la lame.

_**Je saisis ce poignard,**_

_**J'aimerais te rejoindre mais…**_

_**Je suis un monstre et les monstres n'ont pas le droit au paradis.**_

_**Mais je garde espoir,**_

_**L'espoir de te retrouver où que tu sois.**_

-je t'aime tellement…

**FIN**

Voilà, une petite suite pour ceux qui ont aimé la première partie


End file.
